A Ray of Hope
by The Pineapple Force
Summary: Somehow, through the dark times of war, there seems to be a tiny light shining, and it's coming from a certain blue-haired baby we all know and love.  Here's what happened when Teddy Lupin was born.


**So I have no clue what's going to happen with my Teddy story, because I'm totally having writer's block... For that story. But for now, I'm just going to be content with this one-shot about Teddy's parents. Good for now?**

**_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_**

_April 5th, 1998_

Do you remember that feeling you got as a child on Christmas, that feeling of pure delight as you unwrapped piles of presents that were stacked out in front of you?

Picture that feeling, or the best feeling you've ever felt in your life, multiplied by a hundred, a thousand, a million.

That was how I felt the moment I laid eyes on my son, the very second his little body was brought into existence. I mean... Don't get me wrong, I'd been happy about my child nearly from the beginning—give or take a couple of the weeks I went insane. But as soon as he was there, right before my eyes, there was nothing else. I couldn't move. I must have been breathing at the time, but I don't even remember doing that.

The only bad part was that I had promised Dora that she could hold him first. I was selfish; I wanted to have him, to never let him go. He was the very definition of perfect. And I knew all of this within the first ten seconds of his existence.

My head was brought back into reality. I heard congratulations going around the room. Someone had wrapped my son in a blanket and offered me him.

"No... Give him to my wife; she's the one who—"

"Remus, take him."

I looked over at Dora, who was watching our boy intently. She was crying, but she had the biggest smile on her face, bigger than I'd ever seen it. "Go on, Remus. I need to take a moment to regain some energy, anyway."

I eagerly took him from the woman who was offering him to me. Merlin... He _really_ was perfect, absolutely the best son anyone could ever ask for. He was crying, though not as much as he had been a few seconds ago. I walked over to Dora and knelt beside her bed so she could have a better look.

She put one of her hands on his tiny face and began talking to him, "You're finally here... You're just so perfect; you're absolutely perfect!"

He had stopped crying the second she began talking—I suppose that talking to her stomach for the past few months had paid off. I handed him to her.

"What are we going to name him?" I asked her.

She answered, never taking her eyes from our boy, "I... I think we should name him... Well... Ted. Ted Remus." At that point, she looked at me. "For the two men I have loved most in my life."

I nodded, and kissed Dora. Merlin, I just loved her so much sometimes it hurt. When we pulled away from each other, I looked at my son—who also looked at me—and said, "You're going to be the best little wizard, Ted, just the best!" He looked confused. It really was too bad that babies couldn't understand words.

"Teddy... My Teddy... You're going to be just like your father; I'll make sure of it..." Dora kept on cooing phrases like these at him for the next few minutes.

I could have lived in that moment forever, holding my newborn child with my wife. The three of us just sat there and talked and laughed. Dora and I counted Teddy's fingers and toes—twice—to make sure they were all there. Dora's mother came in and took some pictures, but I really wasn't paying attention to that. It was like... Nothing in my life mattered anymore. There was no war, I wasn't a werewolf, my friends weren't dead, and my world wouldn't crumble at the slightest touch. No, there was peace and friendship and strength and love, and that was all there was in this picture perfect room with my picture perfect wife and child.

And when little Teddy grabbed my finger, I could have sworn that time itself stopped.

I was young again. I was a Marauder. I was healthy. I was a Gryffindor student. I was brave. I was someone worthy of Nymphadora.

It was amazing how one tiny little touch could provide me all of these feelings, these thoughts. Teddy brought me life. He brought everyone life. He provided hope and love amidst these terrible times. How could I have _not_ wanted him? Without him, I would be nothing now. Teddy had to be in my life, he couldn't ever go.

"Remus?"

Nymphadora brought me back.

I looked to her. "Hmm?"

"Are you crying?"

"No." I quickly wiped my eyes to remove the evidence.

"Remus, in a few minutes, do you think you could go tell Harry and Bill and everyone over at Shell Cottage? I need some time with my mother and Teddy."

I frowned slightly. I didn't want to leave; I never wanted to leave Teddy or Dora. But, I knew she needed her time, so I nodded. "I'll go."

"I'm sorry; just tell Harry about being godfather and whatnot." Oh! Right! I had almost forgotten that we had decided to make Harry godfather! I stood up, planting a kiss on Dora's head and then Teddy's head. "And Remus?"

Before I headed toward the door, I turned to her, "Yes?"

She pulled me closer and said, "Come right back to me." She kissed me once more—Teddy was probably going to be a very affectionate child—and then sent me off.

I couldn't wait to tell the world that I was a father.


End file.
